Manager Meet Up
Speak to Simon in his office in Hollywood |level = Level 6 |location = CTM Management and Publicity, Hollywood |rewards = +36, +18 |previous = Misty's Deal |following = Off The Menu }}Sometime after meeting with Misty Levin, your agent, Simon Orsik, will call and as you to visit him in his office. Travel to CTM Management and Publicity in Hollywood and select "Simon's Office" to talk to Simon. Once there, Simon will tell you that the newest club in Miami, LIF, is set to open, and it would be great for you to be seen there. Unfortunately, the guest list is full! Thankfully, you remember that Misty's boyfriend, Tom Lord, a marketing executive, works for Immaculat Vodka. Simon is delighted, and tells you to meet with Misty under the guise of talking to her about her designs for Kardash Miami, and then ask her about her boyfriend. Simon tells you to leave it up to him to track Misty down. Once you leave Simon's office, he'll call to say that Misty is still in LA and that he's set up a meeting for you. This leads into the next goal, Off The Menu. Dialogue Simon's Call= |-| Meeting Simon= +6, +3 '''2 No. +6, +3 |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' Good! Lif is set to be the hottest club in South Beach when it has its grand opening. Now, the guest list is all filled up, which is unfortunate because we need you on that guest list! '''2 You, my client-slash-friend, need to keep your eyes open! Lif is set to be the hottest club in South Beach when it has its grand opening. Now, the guest list is all filled up, which is unfortunate because we need you on that guest list! |Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' & '''2 Why? |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Exposure, exposure, exposure! Lif's opening - sponsored by the good people at Immaculat Vodka - might not attract the BIGGEST stars, but it'll attract enough up-and-coming celebrities to get the media's attention. Be seen there and your peers will be 'jel'... |Your Dialogue #3 = ... |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = As my daughter would say. Ahem. And you're an up-and-coming celebrity, rigt? Well, on your way, anyway. |Your Dialogue #4 = Hm... |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = I'm going to see what I can do, but if you have any bright ideas... |Your Dialogue #5 = (Mention Misty.) |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = An unknown fashion designer's husband is a marketing executive for the company that's sponsoring the vent you need to attend... is that what you're telling me? What a coincidence! |Your Dialogue #6 = It is! |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = It's best not to question how that occurred. Okay, okay, this is good... maybe you can do a favor for this Tom Lord fellow... |Your Dialogue #7 = A''' Ew... '''B Good idea! +6 +3 |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = A''' Not that kind of favor! A business proposition is in order here. I'll see if I can get Ms. Levin on the telephone, and maybe set you up with a meeting under the pretence of needing something for Kardash. Then... you'll just need to work some magic to get a meeting with this Tom Lord fellow. '''B I didn't get to where I am with terrible ideas - though my decision in the 80's to represent trained animals was certainly a setback. Anyway, I'll see if I can get Ms. Levin on the telephone, and maybe set you up with a meeting under the pretence of needing something for Kardash. Then... you'll just need to work some magic to get a meeting with this Tom Lord fellow. |Your Dialogue #8 = A''' & '''B I can do that! +6, +3}} |-| Simon's 2nd Call= Category:Goals